Fiora
by LaCourtesan
Summary: My character interest of the week. Wish there was four genre options. Basically action, romance, suspense, tragedy.
1. Prologue

I didn't know what was happening. I didn't care. There was no panic.. just curiousity. So many things had happened to me before, depending on fetishes. This fetish would be an odd one but I'd get over it. My body felt odd. Very, very odd indeed. Things were blurry.. things were flitting through my vision. Through my point of view of the world that shouldn't be there. Things were moving.. talking.. being. My thoughts were just too jumbled. Nothing made sense. I didn't make sense. They didn't make sense. This man on top of me made no sense. Then he was dead. He was dead. Done. Gone. His life was no more. He was murdered. Killed. Killed by me, Fiora Cavazza.


	2. Allies with benefits

Caha!

The harlequinn probes my cheek bones with her red lips and runs her soft, pallid fingers through my hair. I bite the inside of my lip and gently push her away from me.

Ahehehehehe, the boundaries..

Caha has a joking yet cynical voice. The tones of her continuous laughter are pleasant to my ears.

Yes, darling. Your lip stick is all but impossible to wash off. I have clients..

Caha frowns, even though it still appears as a smirk, I can tell she is truly upset.

You still court even though you are an assassin? Either you're extremely slutty or -

I'm a hard worker.

Whatever you say.

It's hypocritical but I absolutely detest being called a common slut. Just another _puttana_. I roll my eyes and stand up, shuffling childlishly out of the circus performer's quarters. Cahin is sitting by the front of the tent juggling Caha's knives. He isn't a very good juggler. Not as careful, precise, or coordinated as his sister. He should really stick to his morbid theatrics.

Hahaha HEYA!

I shudder as Cahin stands up to greet me, abandoning the knives on the ground. Harlequinns creep me out. Their painted on smiles.. creepy robes. Crude faces..

Hello Cahin.

I see you and my sister had a very nice.. conversation.. heheheheh..

He waggles his painted on eyebrows. I hiss feverishly my hand moving to my fan.

Woahoho! Sorry, sorry!

Goodbye, Cahin.

Ta-ta for now ahahaha..

I all but rip open the entrance to the tent in my anger driven haste. Paranoia starts to creep up on me as I hop from building to building, my boots landing a little too heavily upon the brick roofs. However, I'm too livid to worry about being followed. If those assassin cunts were smart they'd stay the fuck away from me.

Fiora.. be a dear and calm yourself. People are trying to sleep you know..

A soft, calculating voice springs up behind me. I jump five feet into the air.

WHAT THE FUC - _merda_ Lupo! How about some damn warning next time?

I turn to face my pursuer. Il Lupo stands before me. I can only see his chin and full lips as his hood is shadowing the upper half of his face. Even with half of his profile lacking, he is still extremely attractive. And I am very, very restless. My body quivers. Lupo notices this and his pink lips twist into a smirk. It drives me crazy. His hands reach up to touch my cheek.

Are you angry with me?

A bit, but that could change..

Yes..

Let's make ourselves scarce then.

No.

I hold my ground and intertwine my fingers with his, keeping both his hand and body rooted. His mouth straightens out in confusion.

I can't wait.

I look up to the assassin's tower. Lupo follows my gaze and that damn sexy smirk reappears. I shudder harder despite myself.

See you there.

Indeed.

We throw ourselves onto the side of the building in our haste to reach the top. To reach our prize. I all but throw myself over the edge.

Beat you.

Lupo closes the distance in two long strides. His shapes himself into me. I purr.

Yes, please.

He chuckles and leans down to crush his lips against mine. I throw myself into him, knocking his body into the ground. Lupo doesn't skip a beat, slipping his tongue between my lips and pressing it against mine. I pull his cowl down and pull on his dark close cropped hair. He clicks open his blade and cuts through my shirt and bra with it. He then runs the sharp tip down my stomach and to my skirt and underwear, doing the same to them. I grab his hidden blade and rip it off throwing it across the room.

No Fair.

I quickly pull off his clothes and rub my pussy against his growing dick. He grins and bites down on his bottom lip. His icey blue eyes penetrate me, as does his cock. I ride him rythmitically. Bouncing and rolling, increasing my speed. His head caresses my gspot and I try to hold it together. I throw back my head and moan violently. The husky tones of his groans intensify my pleasure. As he firmly grabs my tits and begins to pull on my nipples I can't help but let go.

I'm gonna cum..

Lupo rubs my clit with the tip of his finger.

Oh fuck.. yes.. harder..

He presses down harder and uses another finger to rub fast. I breathe faster and shudder as waves of pleasure tear through my body.

Oh yeah.. Oh yeah.. OH.. OH.. **OH** .. OH YES.. fuck yes.. I'm cumming.. oh shit..

I cum. I keep cumming. I can't stop. The sheer bliss and pleasure rock me. I come down harder and harder over his rock hard dick. The biggest wave I've ever felt shocks my body. Cum squirts from pussy, so much some of it lands on his stomach. I scream. He does too. I feel his warm cum shoot inside of me.. it drips out as well. I get off him. Completely satisfied and exhausted. Looking at our cum mix together makes me orgasm once more. Then it's over and we relunctantly leave before we get discovered by the assassin watchmen.


	3. Child's Play

I look over Florence fondly, letting the pleasant memories of my childhood color my mind. I think about my mother, my father, and my big brother. I think about my bestfriend, -Ezio, was it?- I think about the good days. A brick shifts, my eyes snap open. I whip my dagger out from my belt and whirl around into a faceful of water.

AHAHAHAHA!

Caha smiles smugly, sticking her tongue out. Her finger hovers over a small flower on her top.

Son of a bitch!

I launch myself at her and knock her to the ground. We roll over eachother like Simba and Nala in The Lion King.

**Author's note: I know Lion King wasn't around then but I love that movie, k.**

I'm sorry! Ow!

YOU IMMATURE LITTLE B-

Hello.

We pause and look up at a tall man, black robes and a bird's face. Doctors are another thing that creep me out.

Hey Malfatto!

Caha, Fiora.

He nods at us and pauses breifly, his dark eyes seem stressed. I cut him off.

What is it, Malfatto?

It's.. just.. get to the hideout.

We'll shadow you.

_Va bene._

By the next blink of my eyes, he's gone. Caha stands up and dusts off her colorful tunic.

What a buzz kill!

I narrow my eyes.

You're .. lively today.

Irritatingly happy?

Yes, quite.

Caha giggles, unfazed by my clear insult.

It's _Carnevale_! Why aren't you happy! GET HAPPY! Ehehehehehe!

Caha cuts her giggles off. I threaten her with my eyes. We launch ourselves off the ex-Borgia tower and pick up Malfatto's trail.

Caha and I walk through the underground path, she leans against me as she's scared of the dark. It's ridiculous, considering how many times a day she has to rely on it. We break apart to run up a natural wall and close the distance to the hideout entrance. We step inside. Two, bulkily armored guards stand on each side of the second entrance. They nod us in. As if we couldn't make them.

Welcome, ladies.

Hello Lupo.

I smirk as we walk past him. He blushes. Caha raises an extremely thin eyebrow as she angles her face towards mine.

What was that all about?

What was what?

You -

Thank you for joining us.

A plainly dressed man with raven hair hanging down to his shoulders is at the front of the room. He is polishing his barber's straight razor. Caha runs across the room to embrace the gruesome harlequinn, her brother Cahin. They share what's probably a corny joke and laugh loudly. Lia saunters in and clears her throat.

Enough, enough! We've extracted you from all your contracts today for a reason. This is a serious matter. Could you please shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down? It's not rocket science. You're professional contracted killers. Stop acting like children, Damn -

Lia, calm down. Letting pressure rule your emotions isn't going to solve anything. If you could all please sit down, that would be greatly appreciated.

Lia's rant has already caused all of us to hold our tongues. She's never gone off like that before. Something's wrong. Something serious. Lia is shaking slightly, her cheeks as red as Caha's lipstick. Baltasar pauses and crosses the room to place his hand on Lia's shoulder. She nods.

You're right. Sorry, guys.

Lia takes a seat beside Lupo, her cheeks now red from embarrasement. Baltasar clears his throat and pulls on his handlebar mustache nervously.

I'm not sure if I'm at liberty to say this but..

A wooden chair scrapes across the cobblestone floors. Brother Ristoro stands and flanks Baltasar's side. I shudder as an impish grin crosses his otherwise impassive face. I know how he feels about me. The looney son of a bitch.

You can go back to your place now, Baltasar. I'll take it from here. Cesare was found dead late yesterday afternoon. Clearly the work of the Assassin. Now, don't be alarmed. The Brotherhood is more than aware of our presence however, they know we no longer bow our heads to the Borgia or the Templars.

Faster than a thought, Lanz is in the seat next to me. I jump up a little and glare at him from over my shoulder. He smiles nervously.

Sorry, Fi. What'd I miss?

_ What'd I miss?_

Mocks Ristoro.

Only the most important information you'll ever hear. Yes, that's the only insignificant information you missed while you were out flirting with the call girls out front. Yeah, that's all you missed.

Lanz growls. Lanz and Ristoro have never gotten along. No one really gets along with the "Preist".

Apologies, _Messer._

As I was saying before I was so rudely interupted, the Templar order is coming for us.

Lanz snorts.

Oh no, not a few arabs in uniform.

The _whole_ Templar order is coming for us. They think it to be the work of Il Lupo here, the murder.

Lupo stands up, slamming his fist on the table.

That's preposterous! I wasn't anywhere near the damn _palazzo_! Ask any damn peasant on the street and they'll tell you it was the work of the _Assassino_!

We're well aware of the fact that you didn't do it, Lupo. If you could hold your tongue?

Of course, _Padre._ My apologies.

He takes a seat, unlocks his hidden blade and scratches at the table deep in thought. I frown deeply. Not Lupo..

We're obviously _not_ letting them capture Lupo so what's the plan?

Silvestro switches places with Ristoro and pulls a large yellowed piece of parchment from his robes. He unrolls the parchment, a map, and places his finger on an odd piece of land.

I was able to er, borrow, this map from a certain.. artist in the area. It indicates markings.. markings that we think might represent something with far more meaning than a simple treasure chest. These markings represent artifacts. Artifacts that could possibly hold more power than any of you could ever imagine to exist.

Lia raises an eyebrow.

What exactly does this have to do with the matter at hand?

Silvestro smiles widely, exposing his brown teeth. Gross.

Each location indicates not only the artifact but the hidden area in which it dwells.

Oh..

Lanz murmurs from beside me, grinning.

Well played, brother.

Lupo nods his approval.

Well played, indeed.

We'll need a little help, however.

Gasper chimes in.

Silvestro looks over at the engineer quizzically.

Oh? Where exactly do you intend to find this help.

Only at the Brotherhood's headquarters of course.


	4. Road Trip

Silvestro announces that we're all splitting up into groups to ride on horseback. Caha, Lanz, and I decide to walk instead. Lia frowns.

The roads can be dangerous, Fiora.

I think I'm more than capable of protecting myself. Besides, look at the company I'm in.

As you wish. _Buona fortuna_.

And to you as well.

I turn to face my friends. Lanz is antsy to get a move on. Running is his favorite thing to do, being a foot pad. Caha is back a few feet, flipping and spinning gracefully. Lanz motions over to her.

Show off.

I snort and Caha's stops, narrowing her blue blue eyes.

I heard that!

The two of us laugh and start off towards our destination. I look over my shoulder.

Coming, _amore mio_?

Ehehehe, _Si_!

Lanz and I are laying down, perhaps a bit too close as my head is cradled in the crook of his neck. I angle my face up to study his. He's deeply asleep and his relaxed features are quite pleasant. Lanz is extremely attractive. He has smooth, flawless ivory skin and dark tousled brown hair. His eyes are soulfully brown and always erratically thoughtful. Although he is on the smaller side, he's a bit taller than me. Tall enough that he still has to bend down to hug me and that's something he never lets me live down. I'd say he's even more handsome than Lupo. Though that's something I'd never say aloud. Caha clears her throat, breaking my train of thought. I turn over to look at her.

Yes?

Nothing.

What?

Caha shakes her head and stands up, walking towards the stream we've decided to take refuge beside. I watch as she sheds her clothes and sits, bending down to wash her face of the greasepaint. Curiously, I walk over to her as I've never seen her cleanfaced before. She hears me approach and dips her feet in the water.

Peeping tom?

Rolling my eyes, I sit beside her. A curtain of flaxen hair separates us.

You're a blonde? I never would have guessed.

She giggles but keeps her head down.

Very.

I reach out and twirl a lock around my forefinger. Blonde's are rare.

So you aren't Italian?

She shakes her head.

English?

Snorting, she shakes her head again.

Spaniard?

No. You'll never guess.

I've only tried twice!

But you won't.

Tell me then?

I'm.. half cast.

I've heard tales of half cast women, they're usually from far away lands. Very exotic and rare. I raise an eyebrow.

Of what?

My father was from Egypt, my mother from Spain. Cahin's rather dark whereas I'm lightskinned.

I blink. Interesting.

Look at me?

Caha sighs and turns to face me. I hold in a gasp. There's still smears of paint on her face, neon against the sandy colored backround. Her eyes are sultry and her lips are as full as a slave's. Her nose is slightly flat but slim. Dark eyelashes much like featherdusters sweep against the bags under her eyes. She reminds me of a puppy. Not what I expected at all, though I'll admit that her accent was always quite strange.

You can stop staring now. I'm aware of how different I look. You'd never guess how my brother appears either.. it still shocks me time from time. What a difference, huh?

Her voice quivers but she laughs through it.

You're beautiful.

Red tints the gorgeous coloring of her cheeks and she looks once more at the water. She slips in and I watch in wonder as her golden head dunks down into the water. I glance back at Lanz. With all these stunning people around me, how can I not be a _puttana_ from time to time?

I'm merely tasting the fine wines surrounding me.

Fiora, it's time to wake up! Come on! We still gotta wake up Caha. That's all but an impossible task. You can't make me brave it alone!

Lanz is not overexaggerating in the least. It takes a lot of courage to disturb Caha's sleep. I relunctantly pull myself upright.

_Va bene_, I'll take pity on you.

Lanz smiles crookedly and my heart speeds up.

You have my great appreciation, Maddona.

Let's do this thing.

How about **you** do this thing? She likes you more, in fact, I think she **loves** you more. It's a real shame. She's damn sexy. I'd fuck h -

_Silencio_, you _porco_.

Lanz chuckles and I look away, crawling over to where Caha lays breathing softly. I shake her arm slightly, bending over to speak lowly into her ear.

Rise and shine, _amore mio._

Caha bolts upright, grabbing my shirt color and jerking me around to her. The carribean seas in her eyes are mad with fatigue and anger.

SON OF A B-

I reverse and lock her against my body, I use my free hand to cover her mouth.

Language, darling.

She calms and nods. She's in her costume once more and I dwell on her figure for a short moment before releasing her. We get up and look over at Lanz who's a good six yards ahead.

Hey Lanz-y, wait up!

You can't catch me!

He throws over his shoulder childlishly. I narrow my eyes and push my legs into a fierce sprint. Caha takes the lead effortlessly. Her shapely legs carrying her with such grace that she appears to glide. We finally, finally catch up to Lanz. I can tell he's beginning to tired although he smugly plays it off.

We're close, Lanz. Pick it up.

Perhaps you're the one who needs to "pick it up", _Signora._

Don't push it Lanz, I don't want to hurt you.

I'm the one that doesn't want to hurt _you_.

Oh yeah?

Caha clears her throat noisily and says "Guys" for what seems to be the millionth time. Lanz and I give her the floor and she raises her arm to gesture to a large cave before us.

We're here.

I smile widely, excitement causing me to sprint to the entrance. Lanz and Caha struggle to keep pace. They push themselves and keep up with me, finally we enter the cave. We gasp in unison. The place is like a natural _palazzo_. There are chests upon chests of florins flanking the walls.

I'll get the florins, you guys get the artifact.

Lanz dashes to the nearest treasure chest and greedily goes to work. Caha and I roll our eyes and begin to jog deeper into the cave. It's not long before we get lost in the winding tunnels. We hit another dead end and before we can back track rocks shift all around us.

_Merda_.

Soldiers shuffle in, Templar soldiers. Caha and I take positions. We grab eachother's hands as we charge the men. Our priorities were to kill the soldiers and protect one another until our hearts stopped beating.


	5. Reunion

The Templars were gone quickly. My engineer blade cut through the men like butter. I smile triumphantly and suppress the urge to spit upon my fallen enemies. I merely lean down and close the men's eyes.

May your travel to the afterlife be a safe and pleasurable one.

I then move quickly to Caha. She's cowering in the corner, supporting the gash on her side. I take a quick inspection.

Poor baby.

I sit beside my comrade and drape my arms around her shoulders.

No vital organs hit, you'll just need to wrap that up. We'll be reunited with Malfatto soon. Why don't you stay back with Lanz I can t-

Nonsense, there's no time to waste. Reinforcements could be on their way as we speak.

Caha pulls off her head piece, golden hair spilling over her shoulders. She quickly dresses the wound and springs up, dashing into the next room. I stare after her for a bit, shake my head, and fall on her heels.

Well, okay, then.

We've run into a bit of a problem, aheheh.

Caha giggles nervously.

I look up, stories and stories high.

A bit?

It's no problem.. for me.

I'm flexible, it's part of the job.

Ew.

Let's go.

It's my turn to show off, I throw myself onto the wall about six feet up. I look down, grinning. Caha raises a pencil thin eyebrow and hands behind her back, her feet close the distance between the ground and my position.

Impressive.

As always.

I grunt, half effort half irritation. Caha snickers.

Perhaps it's **you** that should've stayed back.

I'll make you wish you stayed back.

Enough, ladies.

AHH!

Out of shock, Caha loses her footing and barely catches a loose stone in time. Breathing hard Caha glares through the eyeholes of her mask at a lone figure standing in the entryway to our destination. I push my legs in curiousty to reach the, what I recognize as a, woman. I throw myself over the ledge. By now, the woman is lounging in a velvet chair playing with a golden rosary around her neck. Her sulty eyes rise to mine. We stay locked in intense shock. I can't get the words out right. She beats me to the punch.

Fiora? Fiora Cavazza? Is that you? My God..

Paola! Paola!

I run and jump onto the woman's lap, throwing my arms around her neck and embracing her closely. Paola and I used to be... coworkers. We were inseperable. Her, Teodora, and I. God knows what happened to Teodora.. or Paola for that matter.

What, I. I don't even know where to start. What have you been doing all these years, where have you been?

Paola's warm eyes are suddenly guarded as she calculates the answer.

I've been in many places. Mostly in Florence and Rome, working under a new.. crest.

I raise an eyebrow and pull her hand up to my face. My mouth opens slightly at the mark.

Assassin? Mm, interesting. Ironic.. actually. If only you knew..

I know, Fiora. I know you're a Templar.. were anyway. I know it wasn't your fault. I remember that day when that.. that man took you from us. Cesare Borgia, what a pathetic _puttano._ I've never been so happy to see a man's life cease. His sister too. I wasn't expecting to see you alive.

I wasn't expecting to be alive. Wait, sister? Lucrezia.. she's .. dead?

Paola looks at me strangely.

No.. she's still kicking. What of it?

Inwardly, I breathe a sigh of relief.

Nothing, nevermind.

What. Oh. Oh. **Oh**. My, my. Very interesting. I knew she was.. flexible in her preferences.

Client.

Lesbianism?

It's in the job description.

It just doesn't occur often.

She's very.. brutal. A painful yet curious experience..

Paola winces and shakes her head comically.

Stop please, I can't take the images of you and that.. psychotic woman.

I snort and smile widely.

I'll take pity.

Someone clears their throat behind me. Paola raises her eyebrow, looking at Caha from over my shoulder.

You brought a **performer** with you? You keep surprising me with the company you keep these days..

Caha growls. And leans over me to get in Paola's face. Oh no. Here we go again.

Performer? PERFORMER? I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM NOT MORE OF A PERFORMER THAN YOU AND EVEN IF THAT WERE THE CASE, AT LEAST I CARRY MYSELF WITH DECENCY. I DON'T WAKE UP, DRAPE MYSELF IN A SEE THROUGH CLOTH ALL INDIAN STYLE LIKE A SLUTTY GYPSY S -

Caha! Enough! Lord!

Paola is shaking slightly at this point and I press myself against her to keep some space between the two. Suddenly we're all bickering. I've been through the same thing for so, so long that I'm greatful for the voice that interjects instead of taken by suprise like the rest of my company. A tall man is at the threshold. His hair is chesnut as is his skin, there's a sexy scar over his full mouth and his eyes are a strange yet intense gray blue. Something about this man is so famaliar.. I can picture his face but rounder. Rounder.. childlike.. younger.

Ezio?

The man straightens up and looks at me curiously his eyes, which I can tell are usually cold and calculating, very confused.

Fiora?

And just like that, everything and everyone is silent.


	6. Toxic

Ezio?

Fiora?

We stare wordlessly and then, eyebrows furrowed, my former playmate looks on to the woman in my arms.

Paola..?

Ezio.

Caha!

We all look at Caha. I narrow my eyes and reach up to remove her mask, then slap her in the face. She raises her arm but lowers it. I stick my tongue out. Ezio raises an eyebrow.

You haven't changed much.

You say that like it's a bad thing.

Depends on how you look at it.

I snort and turn back to Paola, running the tips of my fingers down her soft cheek.

So, you two know eachother as well?

It could be my imagination, but she seems to pull me closer. I raise my eyebrows slightly. She looks at me briefly then to Ezio. She grins.

Yes, yes we do.

He returns the grin as if they're enjoying some sort of a private joke. Caha starts to hum, increasing the tempo. She's not used to having the attention away from her. Performers tend to be that way.

They're best friends forever. As the French noblemen would put it, "B-F-Fs"

I jump slightly. Fucking Lanz. Even Ezio is taken aback by the boy's speed.

Really? That's very.. strange. The French are so very odd.

Caha puts in.

Lanz nods.

I always wondered if Fiora here wasn't a little French herself.

I growl and he puts his hands in the air defensively. Meanwhile Paola's looking at us like we're all Frenchmen. Ezio's blue gray eyes are merely amused. I immediately feel like a child. Might as well play the part. I nuzzle the side of my head into Paola's breasts. I pretend it's a normal gesture, she sits up straighter. Crosses her legs. Suppressing, I assume.

Ahem. What I want to know, is why a bunch of Templar deserters have infiltrated our stronghold so easily.

Lanz snorts and points over at me.

I'd let her in anyday but there's a price to pay.

He winks and then shifts his thumb to Caha.

And she has a nice ass. I'd let her in just to see her walk by.

Ezio bumps his fist, smiling smugly. This is the man who called me a child?

_ Porco._

Paola sneers playfully. I yawn and arch my back, rubbing myself against her stomach before relaxing. She becomes rigid. I suppress a giggle. Lanz keeps Caha company in the corner. Ezio leans against the stone wall. A man enters the room, novice assassin robes donned, breathless. Blood and grime color the white of his clothing.

Vampyre, vampyre! Borgia! Demon woman! She ambushed us all! She drank them alive! I barely escaped! The devil walks among us.. the devil.. ahack.. ugh.. hack.. guh.. guuulll..

The man falls to the ground. Poison. Ezio's eyes shatter in pain. He kneels to close his fallen brother's eyes.

_Requiescat en pace, _my brother.

Paola's voice is drenched in greif.

Lucrezia.

She'll pay.

Ezio n-

Ezio's eyes are full of crazed fury and contempt.

No more mercy.

The wind takes him away. No.

No!

I shoot up and dive down. I ignore the stabbing pain in my legs and sprint wildly after the man. He can't kill her. Miraculously, I catch up. What I see, what he sees it stops us both. Lucrezia is kneeling over several bodies, another one in her sharp nailed hand, her mouth smeared with blood. She looks up at me, blonde hair tumbling past her bare shoulders, licking her full lips, her eyes blazing wickedly. I can't help but be aroused by this.. creature. I can't hurt her. Not before I get to feel that mixture of extreme pleasure and agony once more. Blissful torture. Ezio is having troubles of his own as well. He shakes his head, clearing his mind of .. wandering thoughts. His hidden blade springs up. He moves in. I run ahead of him and crouch protectively before my mast- Lucrezia. I feel the coolness of her slender fingers in my hair.

Fiora. Don't let her rule your reasoning. She'll be the end of you.

I begin to argue but think. I think hard. Gritting my teeth I start to get up but Lucrezia grabs my wrist, digging her long nails in. I cry out and look back at her. She smirks. Just once more.

Ezio.. privacy?

He is scared for my safety. I look at him greatfully.

Stay outside, if something happens I'll yell.. for you.

Ezio hesitantly nods, he's far from bought on the idea. However, I'm all in.


	7. Down and Out

So you want me just one last time? Cute Fiora.

Lucrezia grabs my wrist and pulls me towards a wide bed against the wall. I raise an eyebrow as she throws me onto it. She collapses on top of me, red lips twisted up at the corners. She leans down and I wrap my hands around her neck, trapping her waist with my left foot and flipping her beneath me with my right.

No, Lucrezia. Tell me everything you know. Now.

The smirk never leaves her pale face.

I like a dominant woman, Fiora.

I glare and tighten my hands, digging my finger nails into her skin. She gasps out in pain and of course enjoys it. No wonder she did her brother.

I'm not playing games, Lucrezia. Tell me or I swear I'll fucking kill your slutty ass.

She sighs and relaxes her body beneath me.

Kill me.

I shrug. I can't say I didn't expect that. I pull a pure white feather from my pouch and slice her neck from the protruding knife of one of my roses. I collect a small sample of her blood onto the feather and slide it back into my pouch, I then stab my roseblade into her neck and leave it there. I look over her body sadly and turn away, walking to the doors. I push them open to come face to face with Ezio. I hand him the feather, he nods solemnly and joins Paola and Caha in the next room. I look out the window, at the kingdom below.


	8. Quality Time

It's an overcast day. The air hangs all around me with immense moisture. Caha sighs and pauses. She resignedly wipes the greasepaint off her face and we continue on.

Fiora! My legs are sore!

Usually, I'd just be angry but her voice sounds like that of a child's and I can't bring myself to be truly annoyed.

Caha, so are mine. We'll be there soon. Okay?

Sticking her bottomlip out, Caha nods and shakes out her flaxen hair.

xxx

I'm not sure how long we've been walking. It seems like days though it's been nearly one. We stop off here and there for a drink and a quick rest. Strangely, food never comes up. Caha and I are too preoccupied to worry about empty stomachs. Ugh, why did Ezio have to go so far out for his missions? It couldn't be easy. He couldn't just kill a man around the corner. No, he had to travel across the world to assassinate a diplomat. What the actual fuck? He gets these bad ass missions and we "supervise/train". I think it's really for the front men ro show off. Ezio is definately a show off, if nothing else. Caha complains again and I'm secretly greatful for it. It's about time we get some sleep.

xxx

Fiora? Fiora, wake up! Come on, sleeping beauty. Times a=wastin'! Big day. baby girl.

I rustle, exhaustion hindering any further movement. I hate mornings.

Just a little while longer..

I whine and turn over, stomach down and face buried in my arms. Caha rubs my back.

Fioraaaa! Something's off. I think it's Templars.. I'm not even playing. I'm scared. Please wake up? You're the stronger fighter, I can't hold them off.

She had me at Templars. I shoot up and snap into action mode.

How far away? How much time left? How many?

Caha blinks from the whirlwind of questions and l smile at her apologetically. She clears her throat.

A few miles. An hour. Four.

I'm pretty sure you could have taken them.

Caha smiles.

What fun would that be? Besides, I'm a performer. Remember?

Oh yes, I deal with your dramatics everyday.

You say that like it's a bad thing.

Grinning, I find a good sized ditch in the ground.

Stakes.

Yay! I get to sharpen things with my knives!

You're so cute and morbid.. I feel so proud.

Hehe.

I widen the pit until I hear Caha's light footsteps. She drops the stakes behind me and begins to juggle her knives. Shaking my head, I grab the stakes and drop down into my pit. I stab each branch deep through the earth. I crawl out and cover it with some moss. It's the oldest trick in the book, but Templar henchmen aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed. Dusting myself off, I turn to my bestfriend.

We're done here.

Got it, Boss.

Don't do that.

Yes ma'am.

I leave the clearing with a strong sense of pride.


End file.
